


Countdown

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Series: smut_69 [3]
Category: Castle (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Control, Wax, candle wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. No redeeming value. D/s themes and candle wax.</p><p>smut_69 Prompt #10: Candle Wax<br/>50kinkyways Prompt: #10: Candle Wax</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

She writhes on the bed, wrists tied to the headboard, ankles to the footboard, and she’s so beautiful it makes him ache. Vulnerable and his, and he runs his hand over her thigh, slick with sweat and dotted with splashes of wax.

“Please,” she whimpers, her eyes squeezed shut, hips arching, circling, seeking.

“Please what?” He curls his fingers into a loose fist and flicks one out, hard, snapping against the tendon of her inner thigh.

She howls, jerking against her restraints, her leg spasming and trying to close at the sharp pain. “Please please please…”

“Please _what_?” he repeats, mirroring the flick on her other leg, drawing a broken sob from her this time.

“Come,” she manages to gasp out, and her fingers flex, stretching out and then curling into tight fists. “Let me come, Nate, _please_!”

He hums, studying her. Holds the still-burning candle high over her and tilts it, slowly dripping hot wax over her stomach. She cries out and her stomach flexes, tensing against the burn. More wax pours over her skin, tracing up her ribs and along the outer edge of one breast. She’s panting, tiny whimpers falling from her lips, and he feels both powerful and humble.

“Not yet,” he finally answers her plea, even as he moves his free hand between her thighs, two fingers sliding into her, smooth and deep.

“ **Please**!” she shouts, her back bowing, pressing herself into his hand as much as she’s able.

“No. Not yet,” he says again, beginning a smooth, slow rhythm, and every time his fingers fill her, he tilts the candle, splashing wax over a new patch of skin.

She tries to speak and fails, and he can’t help but think how incoherence becomes her.

“I’m going to count down, and then you can come, all right?” he tells her, and when she doesn’t respond, he removes his fingers from her.

“Nooo!” she cries, and he sees actual tears squeeze out from the corner of her tightly-shut eyes, disappearing into her hair.

He feels bad for her, knowing how great her need is. “Open your eyes.”

It takes a moment for the words to sink in, and when she obeys, her eyes are glazed with pleasure, wild with desperation.

“Good girl.” He runs his hand over her side, mixing arousal and sweat over skin and wax. “I’m going to count down,” he says again, holding her gaze. “And then you can come. Do you understand?”

She licks her lips and nods quickly, anything to get him to continue.

He smiles and returns pushes his fingers back into her, watching her eyes close again. “Five,” he says, and the tension in her body doubles. He carefully drips wax onto one nipple.

He waits for her scream to die down before he continues, “Four,” and repeats on her other nipple.

She breathes raggedly through it, and he’s unsure if it’s because the pain is easier to handle, or if her voice can’t stand up to another scream.

“Three,” he twists his fingers inside of her as he pours wax just above where he’d flicked earlier, pooling in the sensitive hollow.

Any doubts of her vocal prowess are erased as she shrieks, spasming and twisting before him.

“Two,” he says loudly, to be heard over her. Again he mirrors his actions, pouring wax into the hollow of her other leg, and this time her screams increase.

“One.” The wax drips over her smooth pubic bone, and he curls his fingers the way he knows drives her out of her mind. She must not have heard him, because her body stays tense and straining, so he presses his thumb firmly against her clit and says, louder, “Now.”

Almost immediately she lets out an agonized wail, her body arching so deeply she lifts off the bed, and a rush of liquid splashes over his hand. He watches her in awe, working her with his hand to prolong her pleasure, past the point where her voice gives out, until she’s limp, tremors running through her body from the exertion.

Finally, gently, he pulls his hand away, smiling at the weak moan she lets out. He blows out the candle and reaches over to place it on the bedside table before untying her wrists. Her eyes open, her haze hazy and unfocused. She parts her lips to speak, and he kisses her. “Shh,” he soothes. “Just rest.”

She lets out a sigh that was probably supposed to be a hum of acquiescence, and he carefully stands, adjusting his erection in his pants before releasing her ankles and moving into the bathroom to wash his hands and retrieve a bowl of cool water and a cloth.

“You’re amazing,” he murmurs as he wipes the evidence of her pleasure from her skin and carefully peels the wax away.

“Mmm,” she sighs, opening her eyes again and looking at him a little more clearly. “You are.” Her voice is raw from overuse, and he picks up the bottle of water he’d placed next to the bed before they’d even started.

“Here,” he says softly, helping her lift her head and bringing the bottle to her lips. “Drink this.”

She takes a few sips before turning her head away, and he puts the bottle back. “What about you?” she asks, glancing down at the distinct bulge in his pants.

He shakes his head and kisses her again, laying down and gently pulling her out of the wet spot on the sheets. “Don’t worry about me. This was for you. I’m good.”

She chuckles, giving him a tired smirk. “You certainly are.”

Laughing quietly, he shakes his head. “Go to sleep, silly.”

She snuggles close and hums happily. After a moment, she whispers, “I love you, Nathan.”

He smiles, kisses the top of her head, and whispers back, “I love you, too, my Stana.”


End file.
